CP - April, 2372
This page chronicles posts #541-628 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2372. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 533-560 and did not include the last two weeks of April. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - March, 2372 *CP - May, 2372 USS Defiant Plots First Week On the Defiant, JADZIA DAX and BENJAMIN SISKO get together for coffee and talk about their recent Dominion mission as well as boyfriends, girlfriends and families. JADZIA and MARCUS share a dream where they are together in their pasts until she runs into Dukat and Marcus is suddenly on the Fenrir and cannot get to her – then they wake up. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week With plans getting ready for their new ship design, mMARCUS WOLFE and mKATAL T’KASSUS plan on finding the wormhole together on their side so he can claim to be the real Emissary. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week FAITH has another date with a random stranger named GARY MARTINE who is part of the engineering team on the Defiant. KATAL is late to work and she asks if T’POK would be interested in participating in the Klingon football game. The Defiant gets back from its mission as per the episode “The Search” in the DS9 series. In Quarks, LELOU VENARA accidentally spills SASNETT IXAKA’s drink and he asks her to his table before getting dinner. Going to play Bajoran chess they continue to talk about their personal lives. MARCUS seeks out SELENE BLANCHARD to get her to be a cheerleader at the football game he is putting together and she agrees. MOSWEN finally comes back to her quarters with Q and they talk. She apologizes and they make amends. MARCUS continues on his hunt for cheerleaders and asks if MIXIE could help out as well as Faith. SISKO is back on the station and talks to SELENE and snaps at her when he realizes she hasn’t really done anything useful. Second Week When JADZIA and MARCUS meet up again on the station, she explains she has already promised to be on the Klingons team for football, as well as finding out they shared a dream together. LELOU VENARA and SASNETT IXAKA get together in the replomat and she brings him to her place before they hit things off and become closer. JAKE SISKO and FAITH meet up and talk about the football game, as well as Nog wanting to sell bicycles to kids on the station for profit. LELOU and SASNETT continue to talk and she explains some more of her emotional scars over the Occupation. CORAT DAMAR randomly shows up on the station with Cydja and Mina looking Terran and surprises AMITY LIU. JASON gets back on the station and gives MARCUS information from Jana before he implies Marcus’ relationship with her better stay platonic. MARCUS feels annoyed at KATAL again and they have a long conversation about Jason’s relationship with Jadzia and Jana before she leaves. SELENE and SISKO talk about an upcoming visit from GUL DUKAT to the station before she asks him to dinner. Third Week Wishing to get some information on who has been hacking into his personal logs, MARCUS WOLFE talks to GARAK and finds out that it has been Orillia. Marcus seeks out T’POK who is knowledgeable in computer security and asks for his help. GUL DUKAT arrives to the station and SELENE BLANCHARD is the one to greet him so he can safely get into the brig. JADZIA DAX thinks she may be pregnant and tells MARCUS who goes with her to the infirmary, but JULIAN BASHIR explains she isn’t and it was a false alarm. BENJAMIN SISKO and SELENE get together for dinner and talk about their lives and some upcoming station issues. Getting together for football practice MARCUS arrives in the holosuite with KATAL T’KASSUS, MIXIE BRIDGES, T’POK, JAKE SISKO, FAITH BRIDGES, JASON ORILLIA, SELENE, JULIAN BASHIR, MOSWEN, MILES O’BRIEN, KIRA NERYS,Q, MORN , AMITY LIU and GARAK. Later on, JASON and JANA KARYN get together and she yells at him for his peacocking with Marcus and breaking into his personal logs. JASON is made and thinks KATAL had something to do with Marcus finding out and confronts her before harsh words are exchanged. KATAL gets back to work with T’POK and talks to him about their project before he questions her about Orillia. ORILLIA continues to have a fit about the whole thing and confronts MARCUS in Quarks and they get into a physical fight. JADZIA is on the USS Fenrir when WALTER RAINER invites her to talk to him, only to flirt and get nowhere. MARCUS goes back to his quarters with JADZIA and they have sex to distract him from the terrible day he had. LELOU VENARA is more than angry at ORILLIA and confronts him, telling him he needs to back off and apologize. T’POK makes a report to SISKO about the Selenium in the wormhole before telling him about Orillia’s weird behaviour. SISKO calls ORILLIA to his office and the two get into an argument before Benjamin puts him in his place by calling ODO to watch him. LELOU and SASNETT IXAKA get together again and they talk about her troubles before he gives her her first real kiss. CORAT DAMAR and AMITY together at her place and talk about the possibility of marriage. LELOU seeks out MARCUS and offers an apology to him on behalf of Jason, but he explains she didn’t need to do that. KATAL and AMITY are sparring in the holodecks before they go to see JULIAN to get any bruises patched up. En route to leaving ORILLIA confronts them and explains she is in trouble for ratting him out. AMITY then goes to the bar and runs into QUARK who is upset she is late before insisting she pay for her ‘Terran’s friend tab. KATAL confronts T’POK about telling Sisko about the incident with Orillia and he tries to understand why she is upset. JADZIA is surprised when she runs into old Symbiot friend XANTI UNA, someone Curzon used to know. They get together and have a drinking contest. MOSWEN picks up her cheerleading uniform but is shocked when GARAK shows her how revealing it is. KATAL finds MARCUS in his quarters and they talk about Orillia and their mutual issues with the overbearing officer. JADZIA comes back to the quarters drunk and flirts with MARCUS only to pass out before they are able to have sex. FAITH and GARY MARTINE get together for a drink before their date is interrupted by JAKE. New character CORBAN MADDIX is introduced in QUARK’s and he gives him and AMITY a shock with his brutal honesty. LELOU and SASNETT talk about and this time go a little further but it makes her uncomfortable and she leaves early. METABOG tries to control his shapeshifting but tries too hard and has to be brought to medical. KATAL and RAINER get together again and have sex, only for her to feel badly after and realize how much she cares for T’Pok. Fourth Week Leaving Rainer’s quarters, KATAL T’KASSUS runs into MARCUS WOLFE and he sees her crying. She explains what she did with the Captain and how she feels embarrassed since she has feelings for T’Pok. In the morning, KATAL seeks out counselling with DENORIAN THAY and they talk about how she can overcome her feelings of guilt. T’POK visits with KATAL and she finally explains she likes him but does it when she is drunk so he doesn’t take her up on any offers. KATAL then gets called into BENJAMIN SISKO’s office and is told she did a good job with the Maqius but not enough to get a full promotion. KATAL seeks out MARCUS and has another ‘woe is me’ fit before apologizing for being so sad all the time. MARCUS is introduced to CORBAN MADDIX and the two talk about Rainer and their duty. MARCUS goes to Quarks to make amends with JASON ORILLIA and the Commander finally apologies before they make amends. KATAL gets a visit from WALTER RAINER and they both apologize to the other for acting weird after they had sex. Talking about her confession, T’POK explains to KATAL that she could be his mate for his next ponn farr and she agrees. For the DS9 football game, QUARK, ODO, FAITH BRIDGES, MIXIE BRIDGES and SELENE BLANCHARD are on the sidelines as the cheerleaders when the other players come in including MARCUS, KATAL,Q, MORN, JAKE SISKO, KIRA NERYS, ELIM GARAK, JULIAN BASHIR and JASON all start to play the game. They all try really hard but Marcus’ team ends up losing by one point to JADZIA and the Klingons. MARCUS and JADZIA talk after the game and about him losing before he talks more about the book he is hoping to get published. MARCUS then takes JADZIA to Vic’s where he proposes to her and she accepts! For some reason FAITH and RAINER have a time together and decide they will have sex. Q is feeling tired and sore after his attempts at football and MOSWEN is there to give him a massage. JAKE and FAITH have a goodbye dinner together since Jake is preparing to leave for Penningtons. After the dinner, JAKE and FAITH get the tandum bike from NOG and ROM’s before Nog makes things more embarrassing for them. KATAL is called to see T’POK as he finally has had his ponn farr. She is shocked but is happy to be there for him. JADZIA and SISKO get together to talk about business before he notices her ring and she explains she is engaged. KATAL gets an unexpected visitor from a Romulan officer named Meztli R’amlakhan who is there to get her to come back home at the wishes of her father. FAITH has one more night with JAKE before the couple have sex and she realizes she is really going to miss him. KATAL is having lunch when MARCUS tells her about the engagement, only for her to be called away to help T’POK out again with his ponn farr. Feringinar Plots Fourth Week En route to the planet, MIXIE and QUARK talk about what they are going to do and eat while on the planet and he explains he brought Terran food. Once on the planet, MIXIE asks QUARK what he would think about getting married and then he chokes on his food before agreeing he would like to. QUARK finally gets MIXIE to sit down and work out an agreement to get married for seven years and a womb lease before calling her grandfather KROCKA BRIDGES, a name he was probably given while his parents were high. #04 April, 2372 2372 #04 2372 #04